What Happened to Kai!
by babie blu
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read the title.
1. Melted Green Jello?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And add one cup of melted green jell-o!" Max tore his eyes away from the piece of paper to take a look at his creation. After adding the melted green jell-o, the substance in the pitcher turned clear with the slightest green ting to it. Max looked back at the piece of paper with computer printing. "After the last ingredient," he read out loud. "Place the mixture in a refrigerator for twelve hours. After refrigeration, the mixture will be ready to use. Cool!" Max quickly placed the pitcher inside the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey Max!" yelled Tyson from the living room. "Do you what to play 'Go Fish'?"  
  
"Sure!" answered Max cheerfully. He skipped out of the kitchen and went into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later at midnight, Kai wakes up from bed and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of water. If he had been more awake thought, he would have realized that the 'water' was slightly green. But Kai wasn't fully awake and didn't notice. He poured himself a glass, drank the liquid and went back to his room to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had just began rising in the distance and Ray was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard a loud crash from the living room. He quickly got up and ran out of his room. 'What the hell was that?!' he wondered. He saw Kenny, Max, and Tyson coming out of their rooms too.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No idea," answered Ray. "It came from the living room come on." Everyone tiptoed into the living room and their eyes widen at what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun, dun, dun! What made the loud crash? Find out in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Chibi Kai

In the living room! Dun, dun, dun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei, Kenny, Max, and Tyson stared in shock. The bookshelf that had been in the living room was now lying on the ground with books scattered all over the floor. But that wasn't the reasoning they were in shock. Sitting next to the book self was a three-year-old little boy with his head bowed. He was wearing a black top, blue pants, red armguards, and a white scarf around his neck. He boy looked up and the Bladebreakers saw that he had two shades of blue hair and crimson red eyes that looked extremely like.  
  
"Kai?!" spoke Tyson in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know! Its too short! I'll update the next chapter when I can find the time. I will never leave a fic uncontinued!  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. How Did This Happen!

Awww, Kai got turned into a chibi! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The little boy that looked like Kai stared at the Bladebreakers with his eyes wide. Suddenly he bolted up and tried to run away. Quickly, Rei went over and picked the little kid by the scruff of his shirt. The little boy thrashed.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the little boy yelled. Rei stared in disbelief.  
  
"Kai? Is that you?" he asked. The little boy stopped thrashing to stare at Rei.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked. Suddenly his eyes widen and he started thrashing around again. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Tyson, Max, and Kenny still stared in disbelief. Rei was starting to have trouble holding Kai, he had at least ten bruises now.  
  
"Uh, guys? A little help here?" Rei spoke up. Coming to their senses, Tyson, Max, and Kenny tried to help Rei calm down the little chibi. Finally they were able to hold him down by pinning him to the ground and keeping his arms behind his back.  
  
"Damn he's strong for a little guy." said Rei between breaths.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" yelled the chibi.  
  
"Go back where?" asked Kenny. Chibi Kai stopped struggling for a minute to stare at Kenny.  
  
"You mean you're not going to take me back to the abbey?" he asked.  
  
"No, why would we?" Rei frowned. Chibi Kai frowned.  
  
"You no work for Boris or Grandfather?" he asked. The Bladebreakers shook their heads. "THEN LET ME GO!" Surprised, the Bladebreakers let him go. Chibi Kai got up and sat down on a thick encyclopedia that was on the ground with his arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"Geez," murmured Tyson, "he acts just like Kai!"  
  
"Tyson he IS Kai!" Kenny yelled.  
  
Tyson stared at the chibi. "No way! When did he get so short?" Everyone fell anime style. It was amazing how slow Tyson was.  
  
"Now how do you suppose he became a chibi?" said Rei outloud.  
  
"I know!" yelled Max. "Maybe a group of green men from Mars came and took Kai away for experiments but then the spaceship got attacked by three- headed blue aliens and the spaceship exploded causes Kai to fly back in time and turn into a chibi!" Everyone stared at Max.  
  
"Or maybe Kai just drank something during the middle of the night by mistake, not knowing it was going to turn him into a chibi." spoke Kenny.  
  
"Man, you are good!" exclaimed Max. Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly Max ran into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about my new green Gooze!"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone was confused as they watched Max search the fridge.  
  
"You see," max started explaining, "I thought that Gooze stuff on TV was kinda cool, but I used all my money buying pixie sticks! Can you believe that? (babie blu: I can!) Then I found this piece of paper that said 'How to Create Green Gooze'." Max pulled out the pitcher. "Hey! Its only half full! What happened to the rest?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Rei. "I bet Kai drank it thinking it was water or something."  
  
"Hey Max, can I see the paper?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Sure." Max handed Kenny the paper with the directions.  
  
"Warning," read Kenny outloud, "if by any chance a person had drank some of the Gooze before twelve hours of refrigeration and when it is still in its liquid form, that person will turn into a chibi for two days." Kenny groaned. "People should really put these kind of warnings in red."  
  
"I'm hungry!" yelled Kai.  
  
"Er, okay. Guys, I'll go get Kai something to eat. Go wash up." with that, Rei lead Kai into the kitchen while the others ran back to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.O that was kinda weird. Green Gooze? I can't believe I wrote that! Oh well, please R&R! 


	4. Macaroni and Cheese

Macaroni and cheese! Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Kai sat at the kitchen table with his arms crossed while Rei made him some macaroni and cheese. Rei set the dish in front of Kai for him to eat. Kai stared at the dish in disgust.  
  
"Too much cheese." He complained. Rei shrugged.  
  
"Fine I'll make another one." Rei took the dish of macaroni and cheese and went to make another batch.  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei set a new plate of macaroni and cheese in front of Kai. Kai stared at this one too.  
  
"More macaroni!"  
  
Rei sighed and took the dish to make another batch.  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei set the plate of macaroni and cheese in front of Kai.  
  
"Too much macaroni!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"More cheese!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"More macaroni!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Much too much cheese!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MORE MACARONI!  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TOO MUCH MACARONI!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOT ENOUGH CHEESE!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MORE CHEESE! MORE MACARONI!"  
  
Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was starting to get really pissed off. 'Who does this kid think he is?' he thought. He set the plate of macaroni and cheese in front of Kai. Kai turned to look.  
  
"Good." Kai picked up the plate and flung it at the kitchen wall. Macaroni and cheese stuck the surface of the white wall. Kai crossed his arms stubbornly. "I hate macaroni and cheese." Rei was about to explode. Suddenly Kenny's voice echoed to the kitchen.  
  
"Rei! Did Kai eat yet?"  
  
"No, he won't eat macaroni and cheese!"  
  
"Then give him something else to eat!"  
  
"That's all we have!"  
  
"Then grab a jacket and go buy some food!"  
  
"Alright! You watch Kai while I'm gone!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rei happily put on his jacket and walked out the door to their hotel. He won't be back a loooooooong time. 'Poor Kenny,' he thought, 'Oh well, at least I get a break!' With that, Rei happily walked to the grocery store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Did you like it? ^_^  
  
Please R&R! 


	5. Broken TVs

Thank you for all the reviews! ^_^  
  
A note to ArturwenElf: Courage the Cowardly Dog, eh? Hehehe, your right! I did get the idea from that show!  
  
A note to all readers: I changed the spelling of Rei's name! It is now Ray.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (nor do I own Courage.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny walked into the kitchen to see that Kai was gone. 'Where did he go?' he wondered. Suddenly he heard a noise from his room. Fearfully, Kenny ran as fast as he could and stared in horror. Chibi Kai was in his room sticking macaroni and cheese to the blue walls.  
  
"KAI?!?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kenny. Kai turned and blinked at him.  
  
"Putting macaroni and cheese on the wall." he said as if it was obvious. Kenny pulled his hair. It would take him forever to get the cheese off.  
  
'Now I know why Ray wanted to leave.' Kenny thought. He sighed. "Well Kai, why don't you go to the living room and watch TV or something? Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Kai ran out of the room and ran to the living room. Kenny sighed again and started cleaning the walls. (Bad idea Kenny! You should never leave a chibi alone!) When Kenny finally finished cleaning the walls of his room, Tyson and Max showed up at the doorway of his room.  
  
"Hey Chief!" chirped Max. "Where Ray and Kai?"  
  
"Ray went out to buy some food and Kai's in the living room." Suddenly there was a crash from the living room. Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked at each other and ran as fast as they could. When they reached the living room, they saw that the TV had a gigantic hole in its screen made from the remote control. Kai was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"What did you do that?!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai turned to look at them. "The show was stupid."  
  
"What?" Kenny stared at Kai with his mouth open in shock. "You broke the TV just because of a stupid show?!"  
  
Kai nodded. "There was a big person in a purple dinosaur suit singing a stupid song." He scrunched his nose in distaste.  
  
Max jumped up and down. "Barney! I love that show!" Everyone stared at him and sweatdropped. "Um, I mean, when I was little." Tyson and Kenny, who were standing next to him, took a sidestep away from him. "What?!" Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Guys! I'm back from the store!" yelled Ray. "Unfortunately." He mumbled under his breath so no one could hear. He stopped when he saw the broken TV screen. "What happened here?!"  
  
Tyson pointed a finger at Kai. "He did it!"  
  
Kai crossed his arms. "It was a stupid show anyway!" Ray didn't say anything and just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'These two days aren't going to be easy," he thought. Suddenly Tyson's stomach growled.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson yelled. "Ray, what did you buy?"  
  
"Well," Ray took a moment to think, "I've got bacon, eggs, pancake mix, baloney, bread, and pasta." Tyson hugged Ray.  
  
"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!" he yelled. Chibi Kai stared at them.  
  
"Tyson likes to hug boys. Tyson gay?"  
  
Tyson let go of Ray and turned to stare at Kai. "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Are children supposed to words like that?" asked Max worriedly.  
  
"Not really," answered Kenny, "these days, those kind of words are learned very quickly at a young age. Why, just a few days ago, a little six-year- old in the park called Tyson a b-" Ray covered Kenny's mouth.  
  
"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS IN FRONT OF A THREE-YEAR-OLD!!!!!!!!" he roared. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry," Ray sighed, "just snapped." Everyone nodded understandingly but still backed away from him. Tyson's stomach growled again, louder than before.  
  
"I'm starving! Who's making breakfast?" Tyson looked around to everyone in the living room. "Hey, where's Kai?" A noise was heard from the kitchen. Everyone immediately ran to the kitchen expecting the worst. When the got to the doorway of the kitchen, they stared with their mouths open at what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another cliffy! You're starting to hate me aren't you? Hehehe.anyway, please R&R! ^_^ 


	6. Not What You Expected

Babie blu: No, I don't really think I should make this a Kai/Ray fic. Just humor.  
  
Ray and Kai: Phew.  
  
BB: ::gets evil:: Or on second thought.  
  
Kai: NO!!!!!!  
  
Ray: ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Babie blu: Oh shush. I'm not practicably a fan of yaoi fics, but I might change my mind if other people want me to. Of course, there's only a 3% chance that would ever happen so the chances are extremely slim.  
  
Ray: THANK YOU!!!!! THERE IS A GOD!!!!!  
  
Kai and BB: o.O  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai was standing on a chair, making pancakes on the stove. The table was set and plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Everyone stared with their mouths open.  
  
"KAI CAN COOK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai pointed to the table. "Eat or food get cold." (Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Isn't that cute? Baby language! ^_^) Everyone continued to just stand there staring. None of them ever imagined that Kai knew how to cook. Kai stared back at them. "You just stand there like idiots or eat?" Still a bit dazed, everyone walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Kai?" asked Ray, "how do you know how to cook?"  
  
"Someone teached me," chibi Kai rolled his eyes as he flipped a pancake. "What a stupid question."  
  
"Dis suff us gread!" spoke Tyson with his mouth full. (Translation: This stuff is great!) Kai finished the pancakes and placed a plate of them on the table.  
  
"Me go to my room!" he yelled and ran out the kitchen.  
  
Kenny poked at his scrambled eggs. "At least this explains all those times when breakfast was made before we woke up." There was a crash from Kai's room. (A lot of crashes lately, no?) Everyone, but Tyson who was busy stuffing his mouth with food, ran to Kai's bedroom. Hoping that they would not have to face more destruction. But when they looked inside the room, the hope disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another cliffy! [cackles] I bet a lot of you hate me now.  
  
Please R&R! 


	7. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!

Babie blu: WAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^  
  
All: o.OU  
  
Babie blu: Hehehe...sorry...just had to say that...  
  
All:...  
  
Babie blu: What?! Oh, and I decided that this won't be a Kai/Ray fic. It doesn't have that kinda touch, especially after the macaroni and cheese thing.  
  
Kai and Ray: Thank goodness!  
  
Babie blu: ::Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ::sniff:: such a shame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dresser was turned over and clothes were spilled everywhere. Kai was sitting in a pile of clothes with a pair of jeans on top of his head. He stared at Ray, Kenny, and Max blankly and blinked. (BB: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! ^_^)  
  
"What happened here?!" yelled/asked Ray in shock.  
  
Kai blinked again. "Me was trying to get Dranzer off the dresser so I climbed it and it fell over." Kai opened his fist, revealing a small, blue beyblade with a red phoenix engraved in it.  
  
Ray sighed. "Well guys, I guess we're going to have to clean this up."  
  
"Why can't Kai do it?" wined Max.  
  
Chibi Kai turned to glare at Max. "Me never do servant's work."  
  
Max looked confused. "Huh? But Kai, you always cleaned your own room."  
  
"Well, by the way I see it, it looks like the liquid that Kai drank not only made him younger, but also his memory is that of when he was a three- year-old," spoke Kenny very logically.  
  
"So Kai doesn't remember being on the team?" asked Max wide-eyed.  
  
"Nope, he only remembers what had happened when he was three-years-old."  
  
"This sucks," murmured Max. "So we have to clean everything?"  
  
"Looks like it," sighed Ray. "Come on, let's get started already." Ray spoke as he picked up a black T-shirt and stuffed it into the dresser.  
  
Twenty minutes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that took longer than we thought," gasped Ray. They had just stuffed the last piece of clothing into the dresser.  
  
"Actually Ray," spoke up Kenny. "Now that all of Kai's clothes are too big for him, besides the ones he is presently wearing, we have to go and buy him new ones that fit."  
  
Max's eyes sparkled. "You mean we get to go shopping! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny and Ray sweatdropped as they watched Max run out of the room, with sparkly eyes like a girl. "WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray sighed a mushroom sigh, when he felt a pull at his pants. He looked down and saw chibi Kai pulling the leg of his pants with a questioning look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Why Max acting like a girl?"  
  
Ray sweatdropped. "Well, er, Max just likes to shop, I guess." Chibi Kai nodded but still looked confused. "Well, we might as well take Tyson with us, or he'll eat everything in the fridge while we're gone." Kenny nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a voice from the living room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MAX!!! LET GO OF MY ARM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"COME ON!!!!!! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, looks like Max took care of that," spoke up Kenny, sweatdropping for the second time that day.  
  
"Lets go buy you some new clothes Kai," Ray said to Kai.  
  
Kai just looked up with a bored look on his face. "Hmph, okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray:...That was short...like every other chapter...  
  
BB: Hmph!  
  
Tyson: I'm not in this one a lot!  
  
BB: That's because you were busy eating.  
  
Kai:...I can't believe you made a chibi...  
  
BB: At least you're not a girl and someone ends up falling in love with you.  
  
Kai:...  
  
BB: See! You should be thankful! ^_^  
  
Ray: Don't forget to R&R! 


	8. Horror of Unspeakable Horror

BB: New chapie! Yes, I know, my chapters are very short.  
  
Tyson: You evil being!  
  
BB: -_- Oh, shut up.  
  
Kai: How small is his brain?  
  
BB: Most likely the size of a walnut.  
  
Tyson: Hey! That is not true!  
  
BB: ::thinks for a second:: You're right.  
  
Tyson: ::crosses his arms defiantly:: Of course I am.  
  
BB: A walnut is too big.  
  
Tyson: What!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oooooooooooooo! Look at that one! And that one! And-oh! Let's take this one too!" Max ran back and forth to different shirt racks. Tyson, Kenny, and Ray were each holding a large pile of clothes while chibi Kai stared at them.  
  
"Uh, Max?" spoke Ray, his voice was slightly muffled by the pile of clothes he was holding.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Max. He was holding at a white T-shirt with a yellow happy- face on it.  
  
"I think these are enough clothes for Kai."  
  
"But I only chose fifty shirts, twenty sweaters, and eighty pairs of pants."  
  
"My point exactly, he's only going to be a chibi for two days."  
  
"MY point exactly, how much destruction do you think a CHIBI KAI can do for that long?"  
  
Ray suddenly had flashbacks of all the accidents Kai had done so far in his chibi state. "Uh, pile more clothes on."  
  
Kai looks at the piles of clothing each of the bladers were holding in horror. "Me no like colorful clothes," he said as he stared at the various green, orange, yellow, and purple shirts.  
  
Max paid no attention to Kai and continued looking for clothes for Kai to wear. "Oooooooo! Look at this one!" he exclaimed. Max held up a shirt for Kai to see. Chibi Kai stared with his eyes wide in horror for a second and then ran out of the store screaming. Ray, Kenny, and Tyson turned slightly so they could see what had scared Kai away. When they saw the shirt, their mouths hang open in horror, they dropped the piles of clothes, and they too ran screaming out of the store. Max just stood there confused while holding a bright pink shirt with white lace around the cuffs of the sleeves and neck with a large red heart in the middle. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai: A PINK SHIRT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: Hey, it's Max we're talking about.  
  
Kai: ...good point.  
  
BB: Please R&R! ^_^ 


	9. I Couldn't Think of a Title So Just Read...

BB: Guess what! We have a new member! ^_^  
  
Chibi Kai: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: -_- Oh joy. Another Kai.  
  
Kai: ::glares::  
  
Ray: Hehe, not that it's a bad thing or anything. ^_^U  
  
Chibi Kai: ::pokes Tyson:: What is this thing?  
  
Tyson: Thing?! THING?!  
  
BB: That THING is an annoying, bratty, obnoxious, ungrateful, fat pig, other wise known as Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Hey!  
  
Chibi Kai & Kai: ::snickers::  
  
Max: ::walks in:: Hey Tyson! What's happen- ::sees chibi Kai and Kai:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAI HAS LEARNED HOW TO CLONE HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: o.O  
  
Chibi Kai: ::mumbles:: Idiot.  
  
Kenny: ::walks in:: Hey guys! ::sees chibi Kai and Kai:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DOCTOR EVIL AND MINIKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-UU  
  
Kai: ::mumbles:: And he's supposed to be the reasonable one.  
  
Chibi Kai: o.O He is?!  
  
BB: Anyway, on with the fic! Oh, and Kenny?  
  
Kenny: Yeah?  
  
BB: Stay off the Austin Powers movies.  
  
Kenny: Alright.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Max had bought all the clothes (excluding the horrorific, pink shirt) and had found chibi Kai and everyone else in hiding, he promised never to show them the hideous shirt again. They eventually trusted, all except Kai that is. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" chibi Kai yelled as he was dragged back to the hotel room. Many people became horrorstruck when they saw four young teenagers dragging a three-year-old by his feet while he was yelling his head off. That was when Tyson got annoyed by Kai's yelling decided to tie Kai up with his scarf so he wouldn't thrash around that much and stuffed a sock in his mouth so the only thing people heard was "Mmph!!!!! Mmm hmm mm hmmm mm!!!" Of course, this drew even more attention and a policeman nearly arrested them for child abuse. Lucky, they were able to run faster than he could. The Bladebreakers gasped for air as they finally reached their hotel room.  
  
"I...never...knew...that...officers...that...ate...jelly...filled...donuts.. .could...run...so...fast," gasped Ray.  
  
Chibi Kai was quietly trying to untie himself from the scarf. When he did, he got up, took the sock out of his mouth, and kicked Tyson where the sun didn't shine.  
  
"Oof!" Tyson fell to the floor, rolled into a ball, and whimpered in pain.  
  
"THAT IS FOR PUTTING A SOCK IN MOUTH!!!!!" Chibi Kai then walked to the sofa and sat down without saying anything else. Ray, Kenny, and Max stared.  
  
"P-p-please d-don't h-h-hurt m-me," sputtered Kenny.  
  
"Awww, toughen up Chief!" spoke up Dizzi from his laptop. "He's only a little, tiny, three-year-old chibi."  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Ray. "I little, tiny, three-year-old, chibi KAI." Tyson nodded weakly in agreement. He had recovered and was now standing up.  
  
"Awwww, look!" spoke Max while looking at the sofa chibi Kai was on. "He's sleeping!" And sure enough, Kai was laying on the sofa on his side using a cushion for a pillow. He was slightly curled into a ball and slept soundly. (BB: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. ^_^ So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute. All: -_-U)  
  
"Finally some peace!" shouted Tyson happily and started doing a little dance. Ray, Kenny, and Max sweatdropped as they watched Tyson dance.  
  
Suddenly Kenny dropped to the floor with his hands in his head. "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"What is it Chief?" asked Max confused.  
  
"The tournament! The first battle is tomorrow!"  
  
"So?" Tyson was confused, as usual. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Kai is a chibi!!! He can't be our substitute if he's a chibi!!! He'll create chaos!!!"  
  
Ray eyes widened. Now he saw the problem. "Well, we'll just have to make sure nothing happens to any of us. So Kai doesn't have to blade."  
  
"Uh, guys?" spoke up Tyson.  
  
"What is it Tyson?" asked Max. Tyson gestured towards the sofa. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that Kai wasn't sleeping there anymore. Suddenly there was a loud crash from Max's room. Max's eyes widened even more with fear. He quickly ran to his room. A few seconds later, a scream erupted from the room. Ray, Kenny, and Tyson looked at each other and quickly ran to see what "accident" Kai has created in his chibi form now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Another cliffy! ^_^  
  
Kai: We hate you.  
  
BB: I know. ^_^  
  
Chibi Kai: Me like the story! ^_^ Me get to hurt the 'thing'!  
  
Tyson: I AM NOT A THING!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: Yesh you are, 'thing'.  
  
Tyson: ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts hitting himself with a frying pan:: I AM NOT A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kai: This just proves how stupid he really is.  
  
BB: Please R&R! 


	10. Tyson Becomes Blind!

BB: Guess what? Another new member!  
  
Vanishingact: ^_^ Hi!  
  
Kai: O.O Get her away from me!!!!!!  
  
Vanishingact: Oooooooo! ::hugs chibi Kai:: You are so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chibi Kai: ::turns blue::  
  
Kai: ::tries to leave the room::  
  
BB: Oh no you don't! ::snaps her fingers and a metal wall closes over the entrance::  
  
Kai: O.O Eep!  
  
BB: You forgot to say hi to vanishingact!  
  
Vanishingact: KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::drops chibi Kai who had just turned purple and starts chasing Kai with little hearts for eyes::  
  
Kai: ::runs away from vanishingact:: MAKE HER STOP CHASING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ::sing-song voice:: Kai is scared of a girrrrrrrrrr-ul!  
  
Vanishingact: ::sees Tyson:: BIG, FAT PIG MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts chasing Tyson::  
  
Tyson: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Wait! ::stops vanishingact::  
  
Vanishingact: What?  
  
BB: ::hands her a knife:: Here.  
  
Vanishingact: Thanks!  
  
BB: ^_^ No problem.  
  
Vanishingact: ::starts chasing Tyson with the knife:: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ::running away:: YOU TWO ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: -_- It took you that long to realize that?  
  
Vanishingact: ::stops chasing Tyson:: KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: O.O Not good. ::tries to run away but vanishingact tackles him to the ground:: Oof!  
  
Vanishingact: I forgot all about you! ^_^  
  
Kai: ::mumbles:: Too bad you didn't continue forgetting.  
  
Vanishingact: ::hugs Kai and snuggles against his chest:: I lub you! ^_^  
  
Kai: O.O ………  
  
All: ::laughs at the look on Kai's face::  
  
Kai: O.O ::is petrified::  
  
BB: Enjoy the fic! Oh! And a note one certain person I really, really, really hate in Chinese. ::takes a deep breath:: Bu qu wode yige gushis, ni fei zhu!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys stood inside the room as they stared at Max, who was sitting on the floor, pulling at his hair as he screamed bloody murder. Tyson looked around wildly. "What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Max pointed at a knocked over self and stuffed beanie babies were scattered all over the floor. "My beanie baby collection!" he cried. "The whole set was knocked over!" Everyone fell anime style.  
  
"That's it?!?!?!?!" yelled Ray.  
  
Kenny looked around fearfully. "Where's Kai?" There was a crash from the kitchen. Kenny, Tyson, and Ray left Max and his beanie baby toys and ran for the kitchen. When they got there, the whole kitchen was a mess. A bag of flour had been spilled open, broken dishes and plates were on the floor, the cereal boxes were ripped open, and everything in the cabinets were thrown onto the floor. Chibi Kai was sitting on the floor while holding a ketchup bottle and with ketchup covering him from head to toe. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tyson. "KAI'S COVERED IN BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny immediately turned white from the mention of blood while Ray slapped his forehead at Tyson's stupidity. "TYSON!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ray. "THAT'S JUST KETCHUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson looked confused. "It is? I mean, I knew that!"  
  
Ray shook his head. He looked at the chibi Kai covered in ketchup and frowned. "He's gonna need a bath."  
  
Chibi Kai just stared at him, then, without warning, he held up the ketchup bottle and squirted Ray. Kai smirked at Ray. "Ray is covered in ketchup!"  
  
Ray stood there with his white Chinese suit, which was now reddish orange. "Haha, very funny Kai," he mumbled. He glared at Tyson who snickered. Next thing everyone knew, Tyson was covered in ketchup too.  
  
Chibi Kai's smirk grew. "Oppsy."  
  
Tyson stared open-mouthed at Kai. "Why you little………" Tyson grabbed the mustard bottle off the table and aimed at Kai but before he could shoot, Kai squirted ketchup in Tyson's eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran around screaming. "IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray, Kenny, and chibi Kai sweatdropped as Tyson ran around blindly and crashed into the kitchen counter. Tyson laid unconscious on the floor. Alarmed, Kenny walked over to Tyson and started kicking him in the side continuously.  
  
Ray stared at Kenny. "What are you kicking him for?"  
  
"If Tyson doesn't wake up, Kai will have to subsitute for him!" Flashes of not so pleasant scenes from the arena went through Ray's mind. Next thing he knew, he was standing next to Kenny, kicking Tyson too. After many bruises, Tyson finally got up.  
  
"What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Kenny sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, for a second there, I thought that you went into a coma."  
  
Tyson just blinked his eyes a few times, rubbed them, and blinked again. "HEY!!!" he exclaimed. "I CAN'T SEE A THING!!!!!!!!" Alarmed again, Kenny got a wet towel and started furiously rubbing Tyson's eyes. "OUCH!!!!!!! STOP IT CHIEF!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson blinked again. "I still can't see."  
  
Kenny sighed worriedly. "I guess we're going to have to take him to the hospital."  
  
Tyson got up and started walking around the kitchen with his arms in front of him. He knocked into the wall three times. Ray sweatdropped. "How do you think we'll get him there?" asked Ray.  
  
Twenty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny and Ray were walking to the hospital. Chibi Kai was behind them, holding a fishing-pole behind him that had a green, Irish, teddy bear beanie baby. Max was following them with a rope tied around his waist that connected to a little red wagon that Tyson was tied down to so he wouldn't fall off. "Irish bear beanie baby. Made from green velveteen with a green clover stiched to it's chest and a even a black, lepercon hat," said Max drooling, his eyes transfigured on the tiny toy. "I MUST HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson: You made me blind!!!  
  
BB: And your problem is?  
  
Chibi Kai: ::sleeping:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………  
  
Vanishingact: ^_^ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, so kawaii!!!!!!  
  
Kai: O.O ::still petrified::  
  
BB: -_-U We have to do something about him.  
  
Vanishingact: I have an idea!  
  
BB: If it involves any sort of physical contact, no.  
  
Vanishingact: ::disappointed:: Darn it.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Ray: I know what we can do! ::takes Dranzer out of Kai's pocket and hands it to Tyson then takes a deep breath:: TYSON HAS DRANZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: ::gets out of his petrified state and starts chasing Tyson, yelling "colorful" words at the top of his lungs::  
  
Tyson: HEY!!!!! BUT I DIDN'T-!!!!!! HE DID-!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: ::aplaudes:: Good one Ray.  
  
Ray: ^_^ Awwwwwww, it was nothing.  
  
BB: Don't forget to R&R! 


	11. A Visit to the Doctor

BB: Hello again! ^_^  
  
Vanishingact: ::chases Tyson with a knife:: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: ::yells to vanishingact:: Use the chainsaw!  
  
Vanishingact: Kay!  
  
Tyson: ::yells to Kai, Ray, Kenny, Max, and chibi Kai who are sitting on a couch watching TV:: AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO HELP ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: Nope.  
  
Ray: Don't feel like it.  
  
Kenny: Too busy.  
  
Max: Too tired.  
  
Chibi Kai: ::talks to vanishingact:: Me saw chainsaw on da table!  
  
Vanishingact: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Tyson: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Tyson," spoke the doctor. "You are temporarily blind and your eyesight won't come back till thirty-six hours of waiting. Until your eyesight comes back, I suggest that you try not to walk by yourself."  
  
"Wha?" said Tyson all confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"In other words, it means that your eyesight won't come back until three days."  
  
Tyson still looked confused and was staring in the wrong direction of the doctor. "Huh? What is eyesight?" he said to the coat hanger.  
  
The doctor sweatdropped. 'How stupid is this kid?' he wondered. "You can't see for three days."  
  
This sure got a reaction other than confusement. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Later when the doctor tells Kenny about Tyson's eyesight~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kenny. "THE FIRST BATTLE IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well," thought Max. "We could either let Kai battle, or forfeit the tournament." Kenny groaned. "Oh come on Chief," spoke Ray. "He's only going to be a chibi for two days. After the battle, we have a one day break till the next battle, so he'll be normal again when he battles for the second time."  
  
"Yeah, Max is right Kenny," spoke up Ray. "Kai won't stay a chibi forever you know."  
  
Kenny seemed to thinking this over. He looked up to see chibi Kai sitting in one of the office chairs, staring at Tyson as he continuously walked into the wall. "Alright," he said hesitatingly.  
  
Just then, Tyson had turned around and was facing Kai. Kai still had the fishing pole and hit Tyson on the head with it, knocking him out unconscious. Chibi Kai smirked. "Fat, stupid pig go bye-bye."  
  
Kenny stared. "Then again..."  
  
"Come on Kenny!" yelled Max. "Either Kai blades, or you do."  
  
Kenny gets flashbacks of him blading back when they weren't even a team. "Kai blades," he said without hesitation. Just then, Tyson came out of unconsciousness and tried to get up. Chibi Kai laughed and hit Tyson on the head again, making him fall unconscious once more. Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh, maybe we should keep an eye on Kai to be on the safe side," suggested Kenny. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Chibi Kai is going to beybattle! ^_^  
  
Chibi Kai & Vanishingact: Yay!  
  
Tyson: I know what eyesight is!!! I'm not that stupid!!!  
  
Ray: What's four plus four?  
  
Tyson: Uh...button?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kai: You're right, you're not stupid.  
  
Tyson: Told you so!  
  
Kai: You're mentally retarded.  
  
Tyson: HEY!!! I AM NOT!!! I BET YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MENTUL- mentil- menteel?  
  
All: -_-UU  
  
BB: Don't pay any attention to the simpleton and don't forget to R&R!  
  
Tyson: I got it! It's mentwelly!  
  
All: -_-UUU 


	12. Well This Was Certainly Unexpected

BB: Yay! I updated! Whoo hoo! It's my birthday! No seriously, it's my birthday.  
  
All: Happy Birthday! ::hands babie blu presents::  
  
BB: Thanks! ^_^ ::opens chibi Kai's present:: A mallet! ^_^  
  
Tyson: O.O ::high pitch voice:: Eep!  
  
BB: ::opens Ray's present:: Oooo! Ninja stars!  
  
Tyson: O.O ::higher pitch voice:: Eep!  
  
BB: ::opens Kenny's present:: What's this? ::holds up a book:: 'How to Kill a Person in the Most Painful and Bloody Way Possible'. Wow!  
  
Tyson: O.O ::highest pitch voice:: Eep!  
  
BB: ::opens Max's present:: Awwww! So kawaii!!!!!!!! ::hugs a Driger plushie::  
  
Tyson: -_- Whew!  
  
BB: ::opens Kai's present:: Cool! A battle axe!  
  
Tyson: O.O ::high, squeaky voice:: I'm going to get killed!  
  
BB: ::opens vanishingact's present:: Hey! A samari sword!  
  
Tyson: O.O ::faints::  
  
BB: o.O What was wrong with him? Anyway, thanks for the presents! ^_^  
  
Vanishingact: No prob!  
  
Kai: Hmph. Whatever.  
  
Chibi Kai: Your welcome. ^_^  
  
Ray: Hey, it's your birthday.  
  
Kenny: Enjoy reading the book!  
  
Max: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________^  
  
BB: Enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the first battle of the Canadian Tournament!" Brad Best spoke.  
  
"And today, it's the White Tigers verses the Bladebreakers!" said AJ Topper.  
  
"That's right AJ! And I betted money on the Bladebreakers team, they have an undefeated record!"  
  
"Well let's hope, for your sake, that the Bladebreakers are all ready to beybattle!"  
  
Kenny and Ray walked to their side of the arena with chibi Kai with them. Max was behind them, holding a rope that was tied around Tyson's waist so that he wouldn't wander off and get lost. But Tyson still bumped into people and things.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah yelled. She ran up to Ray and hugged him. (BB: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. All: O.O ::backs away::)  
  
"Uh, hey Mariah...could you let go of me now, please?" It was starting to get harder and harder for Ray to breathe.  
  
"Alright!" Mariah let go of Ray. Lee, Gary, and Kevin showed up next to her.  
  
"Hello Ray," greeted Lee with a nod of his head.  
  
Kevin stared at chibi Kai and frowned. "Who's the kid?"  
  
"Oh, uh, him?" spoke Ray surprised. "Well, he's, uh...he's uh..."  
  
"He's Kai's little brother," answered Kenny, thinking quickly.  
  
"Hey, uh, where is Kai?" asked Gary.  
  
"Oh, uh, Kai's not here because he has a cold," Max quickly said.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" Mariah gushed while looking at chibi Kai. "He's such a cutie!!!!!!" (Vanishingact: ::left eye twitching::) Kai stared at her with an expressionless look on his face and stuck his tongue out at her. Everyone snickered.  
  
"Looks like he doesn't like you, Mariah," spoke Kevin.  
  
Mariah frowned. "What's his name?" she asked.  
  
"Kai," answered Tyson stupidly. He had been listening to the conversation and had answered Mariah's question without thinking.  
  
Kevin sweatdropped. "Doesn't that get confusing?"  
  
"Uh yeah, well, uh," Ray quickly began thinking for a cover-up. "You met Voltaire, he doesn't care about Kai, just that he could blade. Kai's little brother wasn't named yet when their parents died and so Voltaire just called him Kai, like his brother."  
  
Chibi Kai's eyes had darkened at the mention of his grandfather. "Stupid grandfather," he mumbled. "Hope he go to hell."  
  
Mariah's eyes widened. "Yeah, well, looks like he acts like Kai too. What do you call him though, so you don't get him and his brother confused?"  
  
"We call him Kai Junior," spoke Kenny. "Or Chibi Kai," he added quickly when he saw Kai glare at him, showing that he didn't like that name.  
  
"Sometimes we call him Squirt," spoke Tyson without thinking. Kai glared at him. He walked up to Tyson and kicked his right leg. Tyson started jumping around on one foot, howling in pain. And since he was blind, he could see what he was doing and tripped and fell to the floor. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Is he blind or something?" spoke Kevin.  
  
"Actually, he is," said Kenny. "Kai Junior," Kai glared at Kenny. "Uh, I mean Chibi Kai, squirted ketchup in Tyson's eyes."  
  
Lee shook his head. "Talk about bad timing."  
  
Kevin frowned. "I never knew that ketchup could make you blind."  
  
"Duh, who's going to blade instead?" asked Gary.  
  
"Chibi Kai is!" chirped Max.  
  
Kevin stared incrediously. "What?! But he's just a kid!!!" Kai growled at this remark.  
  
"Chibi Kai learned some beyblading from Kai," spoke Ray. "Since they're brothers and everything."  
  
Lee slowly nodded. "What blade is he using?"  
  
"Dranzer," Tyson answered again stupidly. Ray kicked him from behind, making him fall on his face again.  
  
"Dranzer?" Mariah repeated confused.  
  
"Uh, well, Kai lended Chibi Kai his blade," Ray said quickly.  
  
"But doesn't Dranzer only obey Kai?" Lee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, um, since Kai and Chibi Kai share blood, Dranzer also allows Chibi Kai to wield him," Kenny spoke. Since that answer sounded reasonable enough, nobody asked another question about the subject.  
  
"Well, we'd better get ready for the match," spoke up Lee. He still seemed slightly suspicious. "Good luck to you."  
  
Ray nodded. "Good luck to you too." The White Tigers turned and walked to their side of the arena. Ray then turned to look at Kai. "Now listen Kai, no hurting other people or causing chaos. All you do is beybattle, okay?"  
  
Chibi Kai looked kind of disappointed but nodded. "Okay."  
  
"AND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME FOR THE FIRST ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled/announced the Jazzman. "BLADERS, GET READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max and Gary stepped up to the dish. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draciel and Gazzly were launched into the dish, clashing into each other continuously.  
  
"DRACIEL!!! METAL BALL ATTACK!!!" shouted Max.  
  
"USE BEAR AXE ATTACK, GAZZLY!!!" yelled Gary. The two blades started to glow. A purple turtle bit beast rose from Max's blade while a red bear bit beast emerged from Gary's. The two bit beasts attack the other, subduing the spinning of both of their blades.  
  
"FINISH IT DRACIEL!!!" commanded Max. Draciel attacked Gazzly again.  
  
"GAZZLY!!!!!" roared Gary. He was starting to get mad. "ATTACK BACK WITH BEAR AXE ATTACK!!!!!" Gazzly roared and fiercely attacked Draciel. Max's blade ceased spinning.  
  
"AND THE FIRST ROUND GOES TO THE WHITE TIGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" announced the Jazzman.  
  
"Well that certainly was a quick battle. Lets hope that you don't lose your bet Brad!"  
  
"Don't forget AJ, there are still two more rounds. Who knows, the Bladebreakers may just be warming up!"  
  
"You never know Brad, you never know."  
  
Max picked up Draciel and smiled at Gary. "Good match."  
  
Gary nodded. "You got stronger than before."  
  
Max walked back to his team's side of the arena. "I'm sorry guys," he apologized.  
  
"It's okay Maxie," spoke Tyson. He couldn't see where Max was, but had heard his apology.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenny wasn't too happy with the first round lost. "Now if we win the second round, we're going to have to depend on Kai to win for us," he groaned.  
  
"Aw, come on Chief. It's not that bad," spoke Max. He turned his head to look at Kai. Kai was sitting on the bench drawing a picture with crayons. "Hey Kai, what are you drawing?" Max asked. Kai picked up the sheet of paper and showed everyone a picture of Tyson lying in a pool of blood covered with knives, arrows, and bullet marks. Everyone stared at the drawing.  
  
"As you were saying Max?" asked Ray.  
  
This was starting to confuse Tyson since he couldn't see what chibi Kai had drew. "What? What did he draw?"  
  
"Oh nothing Tyson," spoke Dizzi from Kenny's laptop. "Kai just drew a picture of you killed by knives, arrows, and bullets and drowning in a puddle of your own blood. Isn't that cute?"  
  
"Cute?!?! CUTE?!?!?!" yelled Tyson. He didn't know where Kai was so he just curled into a ball, hoping that he wasn't too close to him. "You call that cute?!?!?!?!" Tyson kept curling into a smaller ball and fell off the bench. Everyone just shook their heads.  
  
"AND NOW, TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Jazzman. Mariah and Ray stepped up to the beydish. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DRIGER!!! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!!" commanded Ray. A green tiger bit beast emerged from Ray's blade.  
  
"GALUX!!! CAT SCRATCH ATTACK!!!" yelled Mariah. A red mountain cat bit beast arose from Mariah's pink beyblade. Driger and Galux clashed against each other and a cloud of dust covered the beydish from view. After a few moments, the dust cleared and Galux was laying on its side while Driger was spinning beside it.  
  
"AND THE SECOND ROUND GOES TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Jazzman.  
  
"Well looks like the next round is going to decide the winning team!"  
  
"Who do you think will win, AJ?"  
  
"Well it's kinda hard to tell Brad. Both teams are very well matched."  
  
"Okay Kai," Ray spoke to chibi Kai just before he was about to step up to the dish. "Remember, no hurting your opponent and finish the battle as soon as you can." Chibi Kai nodded and stepped up to the dish as Lee walked up to it on the other side.  
  
"Hey look at that Brad! The Bladebreakers had sent a CHIBI to battle for them!"  
  
"Rumor is that that's Kai's little brother. Let's just hope he blades just as good as his brother."  
  
'So I'm versing Kai's little brother, eh?' thought Lee. 'Well this should be interesting.'  
  
"BLADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jazzman. Chibi Kai and Lee readied their blades. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GO GALEON!!!" shouted Lee. A black lion rose from his blade and let out a mighty roar.  
  
"GO DRANZER!!!" yelled chibi Kai. His blade glowed red and out flew a red phoenix...  
  
"WHA?!?!" yelled the Bladebreakers.  
  
"What the?!?!" spoke Ray, shocked.  
  
"How can this happen?!?!" Max yelled.  
  
"What?! What happened?!" asked Tyson while wildly turning his head in different directions.  
  
"DRANZER'S A CHIBI TOO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kenny.  
  
And sure enough, Dranzer was a chibi. He was half the size he used to be, and like all chibies, looked very cute and kawaii. Which, of course, the reason that all the girls in the crowd coed "Awwww!"  
  
"Well this sure is interesting!!!'' shouted Brad. "The bit beast of the blader is a chibi too!!! But who knows, this might actually be an advantage!!!"  
  
Lee and Galeon sweatdropped as the watched the chibi Dranzer fly around the dish doing summersaults. "You have to be kidding me," mumbled Lee. "I have to fight THAT thing?!"  
  
Chibi Kai glared at Lee. "You call Dranzer a THING?!?!?!" Chibi Dranzer gave off a shrill, angry cry and sent a stream of fire towards Galeon. Taken by surprise, Galeon couldn't dodge in time and was fully hit by the flames. Lee's beyblade immediately stopped spinning and toppled over. Giving off a victory cry, Dranzer returned to its blade and spun right into chibi Kai's hand. It was silent. Lee stared with his mouth open. The White Tigers stared with their mouths open. The Bladebreakers stared with their mouths open. (BB: Tyson had his mouth open because he had fallen asleep thinking about food. -_-U) Jazzman, Brad Best, and AJ Topper stared with their mouths open. The audience stared with their mouths open. Everyone stared with their mouths open. (Kai: Will you get to the point already?! BB: Okay, okay! Sheesh!) Chibi Dranzer had defeated Galeon, and the battle hadn't even lasted thirty seconds!  
  
Jazzman was the first to recover. "Well, um, THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN THE MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The audience erupted into cheers. Chibi Kai walked back to his team's side of the arena with a triumphant smirk while Lee walked back to his team's side, still in shock.  
  
The Bladebreakers still stared with their mouth open. "That was...unbelievable," Kenny spoke.  
  
"How did you do that?" Max asked chibi Kai in awe.  
  
Chibi Kai shrugged. "It was easy. His bit beast was weak. Now stop staring! Me want ice cream NOW!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Is it me, or is Kai acting more and more spoiled?" Ray murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: What mischief will chibi Kai cause next?  
  
Chibi Kai: ::sing-song voice:: Tyson is bli-ind! Tyson is bli-ind!  
  
Tyson: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::grabs chibi Kai by the shoulders and starts shaking him:: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: ::stares wide-eyed at Tyson and his eyes get watery::  
  
Tyson: Uh oh.  
  
Chibi Kai: ::starts crying::  
  
Vanishingact: TYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP SCARING CHIBI KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts chasing Tyson::  
  
Tyson: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vanishingact: ::stops when she passes by babie blu:: Can I borrow this? ::holds up babie blu's battle axe::  
  
BB: ^_^ Sure!  
  
Vanishingact: ::starts chasing Tyson again with the battle axe:: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ::sits down on a couch and watches::  
  
BB: Can you pass the popcorn?  
  
Chibi Kai: Here! ::hands her the popcorn::  
  
BB: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Tyson: SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kai: o.O We're his friends?! ::turns to look questioningly at Kai::  
  
Kai: No, I don't think so.  
  
Ray: If we are, then Tyson sure has bad social skills.  
  
Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::a tuff of his hair had been cut off by vanishingact::  
  
All: Yay!  
  
BB: Well, don't forget to R&R! 


	13. The Wrath of Chibi Kai

BB: HOMEWORK IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess Krystal01: Homework is always evil.  
  
BB: That's true. -_-U  
  
All: o.O Where did SHE come from?!  
  
BB: Oh yeah! Everyone, this is my friend from my new school, Princess Krystal01.  
  
PK01: Hi! ^_^ ::looks around:: Hey! Where's Hiei?!?! You said he'd be here! T_T  
  
BB: ::sweatdropps:: Errr, he's right over there. ::points to a shadowy corner where you see a certain black-haired fire-demon::  
  
PK01: ::heart-eyed:: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::glomps him causing him to fall over from her weight::  
  
All: -_-U  
  
BB: ::mumbling while glaring at homework paper as if it should be condemned to Hell:: Who the fuck is Peter Tchaikovsky? How should I know?!?! And want kind of a freaking name is that?!?!?!?!  
  
Tyson: ::comes walking in:: Hey, can you tell me where the food is?  
  
BB: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! ::starts straggling Tyson:: WILL YOU BE QUIET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'M TRYING TO CONSENTRATE ON MY HOMEWORK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Kenny: Typical female reaction when stressed out.  
  
BB:SHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::throws a ninja star at Kenny that barely misses his left ear::  
  
Kenny: O.O I'll be a good little boy, just don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: You better do something to get rid of all that anger.  
  
BB: ::sighs:: You're right. ::goes out the door and into another room::  
  
Max: That was easy!  
  
All: ::hears gunshots in the room that BB had went into:: O.O ::quickly runs into that room and sees BB holding two guns and shooting at a dummy that looks EXTREMELY like Tyson full of bullet holes across from the room::  
  
BB: ::shoots the dummy and the dummy is torn to shreds:: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Kenny: That's it! I'm leaving! ::runs out the room screaming like a girl::  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Ray: Uh, babie blu, where did you get the guns?  
  
BB: I found it in a box marked "Dangerous Weapons". Why?  
  
All: -_-UU  
  
Max: Er, what else was in the box?  
  
BB: ::points to a table where there are knives, whips, bombs, guns, lasers, and various tools of torture::  
  
All: O.O ::thinking:: Shit!  
  
Vanishingact: Ooooh! Is it okay if I keep one?  
  
PK01: Me too! Me too!  
  
BB: Go ahead. ::throws a knife at another dummy that looks EXTREMELY like Emily::  
  
VA & PK01: Yay! ^_^  
  
Tyson: -_-U Trust the insane and mentally disturbed to be happy about a table full of weapons.  
  
BB & VA & PK01: ::death glares at Tyson:: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tyson: O.O  
  
Max: -_-U Tyson, I suggest you run like your life depends on it.  
  
Ray: His life does depend on it.  
  
Max: True.  
  
BB & VA & PK01: ::chases Tyson with machine guns:: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs away:: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: Because you're the most annoying one of us all.  
  
Ray: And the ugliest.  
  
Max: And the fattest.  
  
Chibi Kai: And the SHTOOPIDEST!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Kai was happily sitting on a bench outside an ice cream store, eating a scoop of chocolate ice cream on a cone. Ray was sitting to his right with a tired expression on his face while Max and Kenny were to chibi Kai's left, half-alseep. Tyson was sitting on another bench eating two giant ice cream cones mountained with different ice cream flavors. 'Man it took a long time to get Kai some ice cream,' thought Ray tiredly.  
  
Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want one scoop of vanilla," chibi Kai announced.  
  
Ray shrugged. "Fine." He turned to the guy at the counter. "One vanilla please."  
  
"No, wait!" Kai shouted. "Make that two scoops of vanilla!"  
  
"Er, two scoops instead of one please," Ray spoke.  
  
"Wait a minute!" chibi Kai stared through the glass at the containers of ice cream. "Cotton Candy!"  
  
"Er, could you change that to Cotton Candy?" Ray asked.  
  
The guy shook his head. "Sorry kid, can't change it. You're going to have to buy both."  
  
Ray stared at him incredulously. "What?!"  
  
The guy shrugged. "It's the rules."  
  
Ray sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh!" Tyson yelled. "I want the ice cream Kai doesn't want!!!"  
  
Ray sweatdropped. "Errr, fine Tyson."  
  
"Here you go," the guy at the counter handed Ray a double-scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cone and a cone with two scoops of cotton candy ice cream.  
  
"Here Kai," Ray handed the cotton candy to Kai.  
  
Kai didn't take it. "I want mint chocolate now," he spoke stubbornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!" chibi Kai yelled.  
  
Suddenly the guy at the counter turned to leave through the back door. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Max yelled.  
  
"Shifts over," the guy replied.  
  
"But we've got to get him ice cream!" Kenny exclaimed pointing at chibi Kai.  
  
"Scoop the ice cream yourselves and leave the money on the counter," the guy replied as he left. "And don't think about not paying, there's a camera hidden in the ceiling."  
  
The Bladebreakers stared at the closed door in disbelieve. "This ice cream store should get better employees," Kenny mumbled.  
  
"I want my ice cream now!!!!!!!!!" chibi Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting stares. "And now I want strawberry!!!!!!!" (BB: I'm sure you now know how everyone ended up tired and Tyson ended up with a mountain of ice cream. -_-U)  
  
End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of four college-aged guys came out of nowhere and walked straight up to little chibi Kai who was happily eating his ice cream without complaint, for once. "Hey, little brat," sneered a gangster dude who was a brunette and had earrings on his right ear, he seemed to be the leader of the group. "Nice ice cream you've got there." He snatched it from chibi Kai. "It's mine now," he smirked. Immediately, all the Bladebreakers were fully awake. Tyson even stopped eating his ice cream for a second!!!!!! (BB: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyson: Shut up.) Chibi Kai sat there staring at his now empty hands and his eyes slowly filled with tears. (BB & PK01: ::keeps Vanishingact from killing the brunette:: Vanishingact: LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOBODY MAKES MY CHIBI KAI CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Suddenly the tears were gone and Kai glared angrily at the brunette. He got up from the bench and kicked the brunette where-the-sun-didn't-shine. Hard. The brunette's eyes widened and he kneeled over in pain. Chibi Kai took that moment to grab the ice cream cone from the brunette's hand, dropped it in the guy's pants, and kicked him where the ice cream was. The brunette suddenly jumped up from shock of the coldness and discovered a wet, chocolate stain on the seat of his pants. When he turned his head though, chibi Kai jumped on his back and started pulling the corners of his mouth back. (BB: You know, if a person did that with a lot of power, they could actually rip the person's mouth? All: O.O BB: What?! It's true!!!) The gang leader started yelling in pain and tried to get chibi Kai off him. "Get this stupid brat off me!!!!!" he yelled at the other guys staring at him dumbfounded. Then one of them ran forward to grab Kai. Kai raised his leg and kicked him in the face, causing him to be occupied with a broken nose with blood coming from both nostrils. The next one, Kai kicked in the side of the head, making the left side of his head start to bleed. The rest of the guys stopped hesitantly. "Don't just stand there!!!!!!!!" shouted the gangster. Suddenly the guys turned around and ran away. "COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the brunette snarled. Kai pulled his mouth farther, causing him to yelp in pain.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" Kenny asked hesitantly.  
  
"And face the wrath of Kai?" Ray shuddered. "I'd rather not."  
  
"This show is cool!" Tyson cheered.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers sweatdropped. "Tyson, this isn't a show, it's real," Max spoke up.  
  
"That's the good part!"  
  
Ray, Kenny, and Max sweatdropped again.  
  
Suddenly a woman police officer was walked near them. Chibi Kai quickly jumped off the gangster's back, rubbed some dirt on his face, and sat on the ground bawling of lungs off. Hearing the crying, the policewoman walked over. "What's the problem here?" she asked warily.  
  
Kai pointed at the brunette as he continued crying. "He was *sniff* picking on me!"  
  
The gang leader stared at chibi Kai in disbelief. "What?!?! I did not!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Kai cried in a way that would make you go 'awwwwwwww' and want to beat the crap out of the person who made him cry.  
  
The policewoman turned to glare at the brunette. "Is this true?"  
  
"He was-! I-!" sputtered the college teen. He spotted the Bladebreakers. "You were witnesses!! Tell her!!!!!"  
  
Chibi Kai threw them a warning glare as he continued 'crying'. The Bladebreakers looked at each other nervously. Should they tell the truth and get beaten up like the brunette by Kai or lie and live?  
  
"Yeah, he stole his ice cream!" Kenny spoke in a rush.  
  
"Uh huh, and beated him up too!" Max joined.  
  
"Uh, I remember him kicking the kid on the head!" Ray said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? He-" Ray elbowed him in the stomach, stopping him before he could finish talking.  
  
The policewoman turned to glare at the gangster. "But- but- but-!" He sputtered.  
  
"Yeah that's right, your BUTT is getting a one-way ticket to the police station mister!!!" sneered the policeman as she dragged the sputtering brunette away. When they were out of earshot, chibi Kai stopped crying, got up, and dusted himself as if nothing happened.  
  
"Kai sure is a good actor," Max spoke up.  
  
"Uh huh," Kenny agreed.  
  
Tyson groaned, still in pain from being elbowed by Ray. (BB & VA & PK01: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chibi Kai turned to glare at the Bladebreakers. "I want another ice cream!" he declared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Well, hope you all enjoyed it! =P  
  
Max: ::suddenly shows up and starts running around in circles:: LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A DONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::flaps his arms:: MOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: o.O TYSON!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU FEED MAX SUGAR AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tyson: Uhhhhhhhh, it was an accident?  
  
BB: -_-U  
  
VA & PK01: ::suddenly shows up with nets::  
  
VA: Do you see him?  
  
PK01: There he is! ::points at Max::  
  
Max: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PURPLE ELEPHANTS EXIST ON PLUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: They DO?!?!?! O.O  
  
All: ::falls anime style:: -_-UUU  
  
VA: I got him! ::tries to catch Max with the net but misses:: ...or not.  
  
Max: ONCE UPON A TIME-  
  
Ray: Hey! He's telling a story!  
  
Max: THE UNIVERSE EXPLODED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
All: ...  
  
Kenny: That sounded a lot like the story babie blu told yesterday...  
  
BB: Shut up!!!!  
  
Max: I HAD A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GREEN, THREE-HEADED BABOONS WILL TAKE OVER THE EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ...  
  
Hiei: ...he's even starting to scare ME now...  
  
Max: THE GRASS IS MADE OF BLUE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PK01: ::shoots him with a tranquillizing gun::  
  
Max: ooooh...soooo sleeeepyyyyyy... ::falls over unconscious::  
  
BB: errrrrrrrrr, okaaaaaaaaaaay, well, don't forget to R&R! ^_^ ::nudges Max with her foot:: Is he still breathing?  
  
Max: zzzzzzzzzzzzz...cheese....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
All: o.O 


	14. Nezzildy’s Wonderful Magical Classical M...

BB: Yes!!! I updated!!!!!! ^__^  
  
VA: Who said you updated? -_O  
  
BB: Ummm.........me? o.O  
  
VA: Who said you said you updated? -_O  
  
All: o.O  
  
PK01: .........vanishingact?  
  
VA: Who said I was vanishingact? -_O  
  
PK01: Errrr.........your birth certificate?  
  
VA: Who said I had a birth certificate? -_O  
  
PK01: Uhhh.........your mother?  
  
VA: Who said I had a mother? -_O  
  
PK01:Ummm.........your father? o.O  
  
VA: Who said I had a father? -_O  
  
PK01: Errrrrm.........me?  
  
VA: Who said you were you? -_O  
  
All: -_-UUU  
  
BB: ::is banging her head against the wall::  
  
PK01: Ehhhh.........my birth certificate?  
  
VA: Who said your birth certificate was yours? -_O  
  
PK01: o.O .........okay.........are you feeling alright?  
  
VA: Who said I was feeling alright? -_O  
  
PK01: .........oh.........kay......... o.O  
  
BB: ::still banging head against wall::  
  
Ray: Errr.........babie blu?  
  
BB: Hai? ::still banging head::  
  
Ray: Uhhh.........the fic.........  
  
BB: The fic? .........  
  
::crickets chirping::  
  
BB: OH!!!! The fic!!!! ^-^  
  
All: -_-UUUUU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.........yeah.........uh huh.........duh.........why are you still reading this? .........read the fic already!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers watched carefully as chibi Kai stared at the stores of the plaza with interst.........err.........all the Bladebreakers who were able to see that is.........  
  
"Guys! Hey, guys!! Guys?!! Where are you?!?!?!!" Tyson ran around frantically as he searched for his 'missing' teammates who were standing right next to him but were too lazy to say anything. [BB: Laziness, a side affect of hunger. So grab a Sneekers bar! ^_^d All: o.OU] "Guys?!! Hey, Guys!!!! Gu-" Tyson's big mouth was silenced when he ran into a nearby telephone pole. "Ooooooh, my head........."  
  
"I want to go in there," Kai suddenly said, pointing to a music store.  
  
"Kai," Ray spoke up, "you can't-"  
  
Kai silenced him in mid-sentence with a glare. "I want to go there NOW!!!"  
  
"Err, okay! I have to buy food though, so........." Ray looked around, "Max, you go with him."  
  
"Huh?!" Max said in surprise, "Oh! Uh, it's okay! I have to.........ummm.........buy some new beyblade parts!! Yeah!!!! Kenny, you watch him!!"  
  
"What?!?!" Kenny yelped, "Umm, I mean.........I would, but I have to buy.........a new software for Dizzi!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Chief?" Dizzi asked, "The one I have is good enou-"  
  
Kenny quickly closed his laptop. "Umm, like I said I need a new software.........Tyson could watch him!!"  
  
"Huh?" Tyson said looking around, "me watch who?"  
  
"Tyson's good with kids," Ray spoke up, "So he'll watch Kai!! Let's all met back here in twenty minutes!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed, "Are you insane?!?!?!?!?!" Unfortunately for him, everyone else had already left to avoid having to baby-sit Kai any further. "Huh? Guys you can't leave me like this!!!! Guys?!?!?!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kai grumbled as he dragged Tyson to the music store. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm stuck with the blind, brainless moron. But then again.........' He smiled darkly. 'This could be fun.........'  
  
"Welcome to Nezzildy's Wonderful Magical Classical Musical Music Store!!" chirped a young girl with bright purple hair, pink eyes, and a nametag that said 'Pudy', "How may I help you???"  
  
Chibi Kai winched. This girl's happy voice made his ears hurt.  
  
"Awwww!!! Why, you are just the most adorable, little boy!!!!!!!!" squealed 'Pudy'.  
  
Normally, Kai would glare at anyone who called him "adorable" or "little" but hearing 'Pudy' say it just plain scared him. Just then, an elderly old woman called 'Pudy' over the question her about the cost of the grand pianos and she left making chibi Kai sigh with relief. Looking around, he saw that Tyson had wandered nearby where the organs were. 'Hmmm,' Kai wondered, 'should I? Should I not? Should I? Should I not? .........I should!!!!' With that, Kai walked up the organ that Tyson was closest to and sat on the bench. Cracking his knuckles, he slammed his hands down on the keys, making a monstrous sound that shook the whole store.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed, "SAVE ME MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" For a second, Tyson seemed to have forgotten that he was blind and ran away from the noise and straight into the case full of instruments. Immediately the flew open and Tyson was hit by falling violins, flutes, violas, trumpets, French horns, piccolos, and other various instruments.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudy screamed, "MUST SAVE THE CLARANETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Confused by the noise and pain, Tyson did they first thing that he could think of. He ran around in circles screaming like a banshee giving a nearby old man a heart attack.  
  
Chibi Kai watched all this from his seat at the organ. Who knew that playing music could be so amusing?  
  
Tyson suddenly tripped over the now twitching old man and fell flat on his face. Hmmm.........the old man must be having a seizure.........anyhow, Tyson fell flat on his face.........into a metal pole.  
  
Chibi Kai was laughing his head off with tears streaking down his face. When he finally gained control over his laughter, he realized that Tyson wasn't moving. "Tyson?" he got up and poked the baka. ".........Tyson.........???"  
  
Suddenly Tyson stood up wit his fist raised angrily. "EAT WAFFLE, CANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO BACK TO YOUR FILTHY COUNTRY ABOVE THE UNITED STATES AND GO DROWN YOURSELVES IN THE NIAGARA FALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Kai stared bewildered. "DOWN WITH THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson then started running around making ape sounds and ape faces, terrorizing the elderly.  
  
Kai simply stood there staring. Tyson knew where Canada was?!!! He knew that the Niagara Falls were in Canada?!!!?!! He knew that was a place called Canada?!!!?!!! He knew that England had a queen?!!!!?!?!?!?!! He could actually make himself uglier that usual?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!! [All: O.O] Chibi Kai looked outside and saw that the rest of the Bladebreakers where waiting outside. Picking up a violin and stealing a lighter from the pocket of the now dead old man, Kai walked up to Tyson and slammed the violin on his head.  
  
Tyson wobbled. "Tuesday.........summer.........festival.........bring baloney........." He fell to the ground unconscious. Kai dragged him out of the store by his left leg. Once they were out the door, chibi Kai flicked the lighter and light the store on fire and then went back to their waiting teammates.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ray asked.  
  
"I SWEAR MOTHER, IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson suddenly shouted when he gained consciousness. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Tyson? You feeling okay?" asked Max worriedly.  
  
"Why would you want tot know?" Tyson asked suspiciously staring past Max and at the tree beside him. His eyes widened. "Are you stalking me?! Are you my stalker?!!"  
  
Max had a look of confusion on his face. "Wha?"  
  
"STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Tyson ran away screaming, though he didn't get far as he knocked himself out by slamming head first into a nearby parked truck. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhhh.........let's.........get something to eat," Kenny suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Ray mumbled as he followed Kenny.  
  
"I'm with you guy," Max agreed as he dragged Tyson behind him.  
  
"ME HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled as trailed behind them. Meanwhile, Nezzildy's Wonderful Magical Classical Musical Music Store, which was still burning, fall to ashes and Pudy died while trying to save all the clarinets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Well, there you go!! Next chapter, the Bladebreakers go to eat lunch!!! Of course, chibi Kai would bring chaos as usual. =^-^=  
  
Tyson: I'M STILL BLIND?!?!?!!!!!!!!?????!??!?!?!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!??!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Uh, yeah! Didn't you read? Your blind for three days!! =^-^=  
  
VA & PK01: ^__________________________________________________________________________^ HAPPY HAPPY!!!  
  
PK01: ::is glomping a purple Kurama.........who is not breathing or showing any sign of life::  
  
VA: ::is glomping Kai, Seto, Tala, Dark, and chibi Kai::  
  
BB: How can you glomp all of them?  
  
VA: Who said I was glomping all the them? -_O  
  
All: -_-UUUU Not again.  
  
BB: Well, don't forget to R&R!! ^-^U  
  
VA: Who said that they would forget to R&R? -_O  
  
BB: Ok, now that was just plain weird.  
  
VA: Who said what I said was just plain weird? -_O  
  
All: -_-UUUUUUUUU 


	15. Finding a Place to Eat

BB: Hi again!! Thanks for the reviews! So may of you really seem to like chibi Kai!! =^-^= Right vanishingact? ...vanishingact?  
  
VA: ::is loading a machine gun and aims at the reviewers::  
  
BB: O.O Gah! vanishingact, NO!!!!!!!! ::takes away the machine gun::  
  
VA: MY CHIBI KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
PK01: Who said he was yours? -_O  
  
BB: Not you too. -_-  
  
VA: MY CHIBI KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE AND MINE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! ::hugs chibi Kai possessively:: MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_O  
  
BB: ::hitting head against the wall...again::  
  
Max: I bet she'll stop at about twenty.  
  
Ray: I bet it'll be over one hundred.  
  
Tyson: TEN!  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Chibi Kai: Losers fork ova one hundred dollars each!!  
  
PK01: ::is on a glomping rampage:: I love you! ::glomps chair:: I love you! ::glomps TV:: I love you! ::glomps chibi Kai::  
  
VA: ::death glare:: ::loads a bazooka::  
  
PK01: Ehehehe, well not that much. ^-^U I love you! ::glomps a cactus and miraculously doesn't get hurt:: I love you! ::glomps a pole:: I love you! ::glomps a tree:: ... ::stares at tree:: HIEI!! When did you get so tall?! And when did you dye your hair green?!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
BB: ::still hitting her head against the wall::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were on their new search for a decent restaurant. Which pretty much mingled with their current goal to cover their ears to ignore Tyson's "I so hungry I could eat a –" rant. Already Kai had kicked him in the stomach four times, but the stupid, thick-headed pig wouldn't stop talking!!  
  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a dog! No, I could eat a horse!! Wait, a cow!!!!"  
  
Ray rubbed his forehead to lessen his headache. He felt a tug at his arm and looked down to see a confused chibi. "What is it, Kai?"  
  
"What is Fuckers?" Kai asked confused.  
  
Everyone stopped talking to stare at Kai. Well...almost everybody... Tyson stared at the hobo who was sitting on a bench nearby them.  
  
Ray blinked. Once. Twice. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Fuckers," Kai repeated. He pointed. "Over there."  
  
Ray looked to see that Kai was pointed at a Fudruckers restaurant. Only thing was, the lights for the letters "DRU" in the name were out.  
  
"They should really get that fixed," Kenny spoke.  
  
Tyson was confused. "What fixed?" His face became filled with terror. "Are you going to get me fixed?!!"  
  
"Uhhhh, Tyso-" Max started. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE FIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...what is fixed anyway?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "You don't know and you're yelling?" Ray asked incredeously.  
  
"Well, all I know is that it's something vets do to animals."  
  
"The vets make the animals sterile, Tyson," Kenny explained.  
  
"Oh...," Tyson remained silent, "...what's sterile?"  
  
Everyone fell anime style.  
  
The hobo on the bench suddenly stood up. "IT MEANS YOU CAN'T HAVE KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" laughed the hobo insanely.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers just stood there, at loss of words and actions.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- *gasp* -HA- *choke* -ha...," the old hobo fell to the ground dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson continued yelling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" He was silenced as he was knocked out by Max and quickly dragged away by the rest of the beybladers as they quickly ran away from the dead hobo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ray sighed.  
  
"Let's go to McDonald's!!" Max cheered. He was extremely happy. Weird, considering the fact that he had been the one voted to carry the unconscious, blind Tyson. "They have everything in McDonald's!!!!! They used to have those small little Barbies to play with..."  
  
Kenny, Ray, and Kai slowly backed away from the starry-eyed Max.  
  
"Well?!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Max grabbed Kenny, Ray, and chibi Kai and ran to the nearest McDonald's. [BB: o.O How can he even carry TYSON?!?!?!! PK01: Must of worked out. VA: MY CHIBI KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: -_- UUU]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's. Can I take your order?" asked the smiling cashier glumly.  
  
Ray frowned. "You sound awfully sad for someone who's smiling."  
  
The cashier turned to look at him. "Trust me kid," she mumbled, "it's hurts to get mouth surgery."  
  
Kenny raised an eyebrow at her. "You fixed your mouth?"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BE FIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted. He was knocked out unconscious again when chibi Kai hit him on the head with a chair.  
  
"You know the rule," the woman said grumpily, "Every customer would be served with a smile. Sooo, what's your order going to be?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Ray stared at the dollar menu.  
  
"Ooh!! Ooh!!" Max squealed, "Look!! It's Donald!!!!" And sure enough, when everyone else turned around, there was the red-haired clown giving balloon to little kids. [PK01: HE DISGRACES ALL REDHEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BB: -_-UUU]  
  
"'Would you like a balloon little girl?' 'Always wear a smile!' 'Friends are special!! Don't forget that!!!'" the cashier with the fixed mouth said mockingly. "All he does is say those things and he gets paid more than me." Her eyes narrowed. "Bastard."  
  
Kai buried his face in Ray's arm. "I don't like him," he mumbled.  
  
"Clowns aren't THAT bad, Kai," Ray spoke. He sweatdropped as he watched Max ask Donald for a balloon and stare at him all starry-eyed as the clown told him the importance of friendship. "Okay...forget what I said. Kai! Why don't you go play in the jungle gym?  
  
"I don't want to," Kai argued.  
  
"You can burn the clown if you do," Ray whispered.  
  
Still grumbling, Kai slowly made his way to the small playground. Suddenly, Kai came face to face with Donald the clown. "Hello little boy!" Donald said with a smile, "Smile!! Come on!!! Put a smile on!!!!!"  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Die evil man!!!!! Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, he kicked Donald between the legs.  
  
The clown immediately let go of the balloons and fell to the floor in pain. "Ow...pain...," he gasped.  
  
Ray hurriedly took Kai's arm and dragged him out. "Uh, we should be leaving," he said hurriedly. He quickly grabbed Kenny and the unconscious Tyson and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted as he followed holding all the balloons that Donald had let go of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: ::finally stops hitting her head::  
  
Max: What number was that?  
  
Chibi Kai: One hundred and twenty.  
  
Ray: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN THE MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PK01: ::suddenly looks alert:: Money?! Where?!! MONEY!!!!! O_O  
  
All: o.O  
  
PK01: My money... ::rubs hands greedily with a crazed glint in her eye:: Money...dinero...don...yen...won... -_O  
  
All: o.O ...  
  
BB: She likes money. -_-U  
  
PK01: MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts rocking back and forth while foaming at the mouth:: moneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneym oneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymo neymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymon eymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymone ymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoney moneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneym oneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymo neymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoneymoney...  
  
All: ... ::backs away from her::  
  
BB: ::splashes PK01 with a bucket full of water::  
  
PK01: ::blink:: ...  
  
VA: I think she's back to normal now.  
  
PK01: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ::falls anime style::  
  
BB: ::hoses her with water:: Well, don't forget to review!! ^-^  
  
PK01: ::watery voice is heard:: mooooooooooooonnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy...  
  
VA: We all know, dear. -_- 


	16. BATMAN!

BB: Sorry for not updating. I was too busy. High school is seriously a drag. --

VA: That's because you're a cabbage!!!!!

BB: ...I'm a vegetable? o.O;;;

VA: You are now!!!

PK01: Ooh! Ooh! I want to be a potato!!!

VA: Too bad!! I'm the potato!!!!

PK01: You can't be the potato!!! I have more eyes than you do!!

BB: You only have two eyes.

PK01: You lie!!!

All: ...

VA: I'm the potato!!!

PK01: I'm the potato!!!

VA: You can't be the potato!! You're not GREEN enough!!!!

PK01: At least I can say "strategy"!

BB: --UUU I won't bother saying anything. Let's just go on with the fic.

Note: Thank you to vanishingact for helping with the last chapter to "What Happened to Kai!"

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade_**

The apartment door suddenly burst open and all four Bladebreakers walked inside tiredly. Well, all except for one. "I'm hungry!!!" Kai announced loudly.

"Tyson, feed him," Ray mumbled tiredly.

"What?!" Tyson gasped, "but I'm BLIND!!!!"

"I'll give this bag of marshmallows if you do," Kenny bribed, holding up the said bag. Without a word, Tyson walked his way to the kitchen...er..._groped_ his way to the kitchen.

Ray stared in confusion at Kenny. "Where did you get that?"

Kenny whispered quietly. "From Max's sugar closet."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Blindly, Tyson groped around the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Aha!!" he shouted triumphedly as he held up a box. Messily pouring some of the stuff into a bowl, he splashed some other ingredients into it too and shoved it into the microwave. When the beeping sound went off, Tyson took out the bowl and placed it in front of Kai.

Chibi Kai wrinkled his nose. "What is this??"

Tyson scowled. "Oatmeal of course!!"

Max looked inside the bowl. "Why is there a battery floating inside it?"

"Look! It's edible enough!! Just eat it already!!!" Tyson yelled at chibi Kai.

"It looks more barf to me?" Kai murmured.

"Are you insulting my cooking?!" Tyson yelled.

"And if I am?!!" Kai yelled, "I'm a better cook than you!!"

"Prove it!!!" Tyson yelled.

"Ahem, Tyson?" Kenny spoke up, "If you'd remember, Kai was the one who made us breakfast every morning."

Kai smirked at Tyson. "Told you so!"

"Shut up twerp!!" Tyson yelled.

Chibi Kai glared. "Make me!"

"Demon child!"

"Simpleton!"

"Shrimp!"

"Cotton brain!"

Ray, Max, and Kenny sighed as they tiredly watched the two fight.

"Blue boy!"

"Fatso!"

"Monkey face!"

"Godzilla!"

"Virginia!" All: o.O;;;

"Cucumber-head!"

"Weakling!"

It was then that chibi Kai decided that his lunch would look better on Tyson. SPLAT!!! "I AM **NOT** WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared.

"Fuck!! I'm taking a shower!!" Tyson yelled running into the bathroom soaked with oatmeal. Well, he did run into the wall first but that's beside the point. He eventually found his way to the bathroom. Ray just sighed and banged his head against the wall. He seemed to be sighing a lot these days. From now on, he promised to show respect to those couples that were raising kids.

"Ray?" chibi Kai asked worriedly when he noticed the neko-jin looking stressed. "You ok?"

Ray smiled weakly. "I'm ok, Kai. I just have a headache."

"Oh," Kai spoke, "Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Are you at the time-of-month-thingy?"

Ray nearly fell over. "NANI?!!"

Kai's eyebrows burrowed. "Are you pregnant?"

"N-oo-oo," Ray sputtered in shock.

"Were you raped?" Kai asked.

Ray suddenly seemed to have trouble breathing air. "Where did you learn all these things, Kai?"

"The Abbey," Kai answered, "Grandpa and Boris say they do it all the time and like it but everyone else say it's bad."

Ray suddenly felt stupid. 'Well duh!! The Abbey the only place where he could have learned the stuff- wait...MY GOD!!!! BORIS AND VOLTAIRE RAPED PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

There was a moment of silence. "Ray?" chibi Kai suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yes, Kai?" Ray was still in a state of shock.

"What's rape mean?"

Ray suddenly got red in the face. "W-well," he stuttered, "R-rape is...rape is uhmmm..." Kai looked at him expectantly. "Rape is...is..." Tyson suddenly came out of the shower, fully clothed with a red towel on his head. "Look!!" Ray suddenly yelled, pointing at Tyson. "IT'S THE CLOWN FROM MCDONALD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed a battle cry as he jumped onto Tyson and started beating the heck out of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tyson screamed.

Ray sighed with relief. "That was close." He blinked as a green blur suddenly ran past him and into the living room.

"Batman's on!!" Max squealed.

Kai looked up from bashing Tyson to look up alarmed. He quickly ran after Max into the living room, forgetting the unconscious dragon-wielder on the floor.

"Yesss! Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted jumping up and down on the sofa when the cartoon theme song started playing. Kai started jumping up on the sofa along with him. The sofa squeaked and began to shake dangerously.

"Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai sang happily.

Ray blinked. "I never knew Kai liked Batman..." He suddenly saw a flash of light and turned around to see Kenny holding a camera with a big grin on his face.

"YES!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ray stared in horror as the no-eyed computer expert ran to his room, still continuing with his maniacal laughter. 'Who would have thought the Chief to be like that...'

CRACK!!! "Oops..."

Ray had a sinking feeling that he didn't want to turn around. Against his best judgment, he turned around and behold, he did regret it. Max and Kai were sitting sprawled on the floor. The sofa looked more like a moose than a piece of furniture. A moose that was not very alive. Ray groaned. It'll take him _forever _to clean that mess up. "I'm too young to have this much stress," he mumbled.

"Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai shouted. Ray resorted back to his favorite hobby of hitting his head against the wall.

**_4:00 AM_**

Finally done cleaning, Ray collapsed onto an armchair in a dead faint; all his limps ached with pain. Max had sent Kai to bed earlier by being bribed with a pixie stick. Kenny had never come out of his room since the "blackmailing" scenario. And Tyson...well, Tyson had somehow managed to get himself into the room next door to theirs and happened to walk inside just when the lady had finished a shower. Currently, he was in his room recovering from a concussion and the lady was on a strike that blind men shouldn't be left to sneak around in other people's rooms.

At the far end of the hallway, Kai's door slowly creaked opened and the chibi scuffled out to the living room. He looked around as if searching for something and noticed the dark figure in the armchair. "Ray!" Chibi Kai shouted in the dark, "Are you awake?"

"No." Ray responded, still to tired to even raise his head.

"Oh." Silence. "Are you awake now?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to wake up?"

"Never."

"A-are you dead?"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried chibi Kai. Suddenly he gasped and stopped crying. "I can talk to dead people," he whispered, wide-eyed.

"What the heck is that noise?" Kenny appeared yawning. "Kai?" He flipped on the light switch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed, seeing Ray lying limply on the armchair. "RAY'S BEEN MURDERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Max and Tyson immediately appeared beside the Chief, Tyson holding an icepack to his head. "MY GOD, HE'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shrieked.

"Ohhh, there must be a misunderstanding," Kenny spoke up, "Kai, Ray is-"

"RAY'S MURDERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE DO CPR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CPR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran and crashed into the armchair, causing Ray to fall off.

"Hey!" Ray yelled tiredly, "I was sleeping on that!!"

"See Kai?" Kenny said looking at the chibi, "Ray's alive!"

Kai's mouth dropped open. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAY TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenny sighed. "For the last time! Ray is not a-"

"DIE, ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted, hitting Ray with a frying pan. Ray fell to the floor like a rock. Everyone stared at Max. "He was a zombie!!!!!!" Max sniffled.

Kenny rubbed his temple and sighed. "Kai. Go get some ice. And Tyson? Go find some towels. Wait, on second thought, Max you go get the towels. Tyson, you could just stay where you are."

"Do I have too?" Tyson called from his awkward position from the floor.

"Yes. Stay there for the sake of nature."

**_Two hours later_**

"Ow...my head..." Ray groaned.

"Ray? Are you alive?" chibi Kai whispered quietly into Ray's ear. Ray didn't move. "Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed into Ray's ear. Ray fell over and hit the floor, holding onto his aching noggin. Chibi Kai blinked from his seat on top of the bed that Ray had been occupying before. "Are you alright?"

"Not so loud," Ray groaned with his eyes shut. He still didn't move from the floor.

"Ray should get up!" Kai declared.

"No."

"Ray should get up! Or Tyson will think Ray needs CPR again!!" At this, Ray immediately got up from the floor and hid under the safety of the bed blankets. Tyson, who had been sleeping on a chair, suddenly woke up.

"Is Ray awake?!" he asked anxiously.

"Yes! I am!!" spoke the lump under the covers, "And don't you take another step near me!!"

"Thank God you're alive!!!!" Tyson wailed, "I thought I had to do CPR!!!!!!!" At this, the lump in the blankets stiffened and edged farther away from Tyson. It was then Max suddenly appeared at the door holding up a carrot.

"Meet my new friend, Stephanie!" he said proudly.

"..."

"...a carrot?" Tyson questioned.

"Not just a carrot," Max spoke, "STEPHANIE!!!! THE AMAZING, FLYING CARROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...flying?" Kai asked.

"FLY, STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!! **FLY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Max threw the carrot into the air, which then resulted it on landing on the floor. The sound of running feet was heard in the hallway.

"Kai! Is Ray awake yet? I have some cold water for his head-AHH!!!!!!" Kenny tripped on the carrot and the bowl of water in his hands went flying through the air.

Max stared angstly at the broken carrot. "STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Kai started laughing when he saw the sugar-loving beyblader sobbing over the carrot's death. His laughter was cut short when cold water suddenly rained down on him. There was silence as everyone stared at the soaked chibi Kai. Everyone expected to hear him scream. What they _didn't_ expect was to hear him sniffle. "sniff sniff ...waaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kai wailed at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face. "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" All: Awwwwww!!! The Bladebreakers sat there dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can't you make him shut up?!!" Tyson yelled, his hands over his ears.

"How should I know?!!!" Ray shouted back.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Whose the guy in the black cape!!" Max suddenly shouted.

Kai immediately stopped crying. "Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Before I was scared," Ray mumbled, "Now, I'm just terrified."

Kai sneezed. "Someone has to give the kid a bath or he'll get a cold," Kenny spoke. Everyone looked at Kenny. Kenny sighed, "Well, I guess I'll do that." Getting up from the wet floor, the Chief then picked up Kai and dragged him sneezing to the tub.

**_During bath time_**

"Kai! You have to get into the water!!"

"NO!!!"

"Kai, please!!"

"NO!!!"

"I'll make bubbles!!"

"..."

"Well?"

"**NO!!!**"

"You forced this upon yourself!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOoooo-" SPLASH!!!!!

"There."

bulb

"...Kai?"

bulb

"...Kai?!!"

bulbbulb"

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULDN'T SWIM?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!???!!!!"

"..."

"KAI?!?!!!!"

"..."

"**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**_Thirty minutes later_**

After Kai had his near death experience, he sat stubbornly in the living room dressed in some of the clothes that Max had bought him. His back was turned to the other Bladebreakers and refused the look at anything except the wall.

Kenny sighed. "I said I was sorry, Kai."

"Hmph."

"I can't believe you drowned him while giving him a bath," Ray mumbled, sweatdropping.

"It was an accident!" Kenny sputtered.

"Even Tyson can bath himself!!" Max scowled.

"Yeah!! Even _I'm_ not that dumb," Tyson agreed.

"Who said I couldn't bathe myself?!!" Kenny yelled.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai roared from the other side of the room.

"..."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Kenny spoke softly. Kai turned around to stare at the Chief. Slowly he crawled to where the others were sitting and positioned himself next to Kenny. He beckoned him to lean over.

"Huh? I think he wants to tell you something, Chief," Max spoke.

"What is it Kai?" Kenny asked. Kai motioned him to lean closer. "Huh?" Kenny leaned over even more. Kai raised his head and said...

"DUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH, **BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny fell over, clutching his ear.

Kai smirked. "Now, we're even." Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sheesh. He made Tyson blind, he now made the Chief half-deaf, what's next? Is he gonna make Max mute?" Ray murmured.

"Guys!! Lookie!!!" Max exclaimed pointing at the clock, "It's six o'clock!! Kai should change back any moment!!!!"

"He's right!!!!!" Ray gasped.

"Soon, we'll have back our anti-social, cold, blue-headed team captain again!!" Kenny sobbed.

"And I'll finally buy those spandex pants at Sears!!!!!" Tyson shouted.

They all sat in silence, crying tears of joy to savor the moment.

...

...

The moment was finished. The turned Bladebreakers stared intensely at the small chibi. Kai starred back.

...

...

A minute passed.

...

...

Ten minutes.

...

Thirty minutes.

...

...

...

Three hours.

Nothing happened.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Kenny, "He should have changed back by now!!"

"Maybe we have to wait longer," Ray suggested.

Two days later(Tyson can see now) 

Still nothing.

"Maybe it's like a fairy tale!!" Max said out of the blue, "He has to experience true love's first kiss!!!" Max got all sparkly-eyed.

"..."

"Great idea, Max!!" Tyson shouted, "Who votes for Ray!!" All the Bladebreakers raised their hands.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Ray mumbled.

"Majority rules!" Kenny proclaimed.

Ray sighed. "Alright...let's just hope this works..." He turned to face Kai, who stared at him. Ray stared back. Kai continued to stare. Ray stared also.

"Oh, COME ON!!!!!!" Tyson shouted, "Don't be a coward, Ray!!!"

"Excuse me!" Ray retorted, "I'm not exactly jumping with joy to become the next Michael Jackson!"

"Isn't that guy just _dreamy_?!" Max sighed.

"..."

"Well here goes nothing..." Ray took a deep breath and squinted his eyes as he leaned towards the clueless chibi Kai. Suddenly...

BANG!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!"

The Bladebreakers looked up in shock to see their blue-haired captain standing at the doorway. Kai, on the other hand, stared in horror at his little brother dressed in a bright purple "I'm too sexy" T-shirt and neon orange shorts.

"Big brother!!" chirped the little chibi and ran to give Kai a hug.

"Wait...he's your brother?!" choked Kenny.

"Who else!!!" Kai yelled, "he _looks_ like me, doesn't he?!?!?!!! I leave him here to go on a business trip to see you turned him into a crossdresser!!!!!!!!! AND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared, pointing at Ray accusingly. "YOU **SICKO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE THE GAY ONE ON THIS TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOLESTING MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT FREAK MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Ray shocked.

"So that's why Ray's hair is so long," Tyson mused.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray choked, "IF ANYONE'S GAY ON THIS TEAM, IT'S MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW DID EVERYONE KNOW?!!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!??!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!?!?!" Max wailed.

"..."

"...that demonic child is your brother?" Kenny repeated his question, "Well, then what's his name?!"

"Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai's little brother shouted.

"Will you STOP **SAYING** THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.

"That's his name." Everyone stared at Kai.

"...what?" Ray asked, unbelievably.

**_Flashback to Kai's past_**

"Kai! You have a new baby brother!!" chirped Kai's mother, holding a bundle of blankets. "Would you like to name him?"

Kai didn't even bother taking his eyes off the TV as a black-clad figure appeared on the screen. "Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai's mother smiled uncertainly. "Err...okay..."

**_End flashback_**

Everyone stared at "Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, BATMAN" with disbelief clearly in their eyes.

"Wait a minute," Ray started, "your mother couldn't have _seriously_ named your brother that..."

Kai held up a birth certificate with the following:

NAME: Danandannadaniananad Batman Kai Hiwatari Jr.

DATE OF BIRTH: 1999, March 4

SEX: Male

"..."

"...She actually spelled it out?" Kenny asked astonished.

"...Yes."

"But...but what about the gooze!!" Tyson yelled.

Kai stared at him. "...gooze?"

"The green, watery like thingy in the fridge!!" Tyson shouted.

Kai snorted. "That contaminated water?! Who the heck left that in there?!! A person could get _sick_ drinking that!!"

Ray jaw fell open. "You mean you didn't drink it?!!"

"Like hell I did!!"

"Don't yell at me!!!!"

"Why should I listen to you, you gay pervert!!!!"

"I did not molest your brother!!!!"

"You were about to kiss him!!!!"

"That child knows about rape!!!!"

"YOU RAPED MY BROTHER?!!?!?!?!"

"**ADOMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Max yelled.

"..."

_Ring. Ring. _

Kai looked alarmed and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

Ring. Ri- 

"Hello? ...Hmm...What?! I just got back!!! I told you not to use the serum!!! ...HE ATE IT?!?!?!?!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled into the small mobile and hung up. He looked down at his brother. "Looks like your brother has to leave again. You're gonna have to stay here, alright?" he glared up at his teammates. "This is you're last chance!!!!" He glared at Ray. "No gay-ness!!" He glared at Tyson. "No mistakes!!" He glared at Max. "No cross-dressing clothes!!" He glared at Kenny. "No talks about rape!!"

"Or we're off the team?" Kenny squeaked.

"No. Or I'll burn your skin off your bones, stuff a dead animal up your asses, and hang you all upside-down," Kai looked thoughtful, "And _then_ get you off the team." He turned back to his brother and handed him a cell phone. "Press the "1" when there's trouble, alright?"

"Okay, big brother!!!" the chibi chirped.

Kai nodded and left out the door without another word.

...

...

...

Kai Junior looked up at the Bladebreakers with a demonic grin. "We're gonna have so much fun..."

_**Owari**_

BB: So, that's the end! - Didya like it?

VA: I'm the potato!!!!

PK01: I'm the potato!!!!

VA: No, **I** am!!

PK01: Potato, potato, POTATO!!!!!!!!

BB: WILL YOU TWO** SHUT UP**?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!!!

Al: ...

PK01: Fine, you are the potato!! But **I** get to be the eggplant!!!!

VA: No fair!!

PK01: Food to you!!!

BB: Isn't I "foo"?

PK01: You lie!!!!!

BB: -.-UUU sigh Well, thank you for all of the reviews!! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Note: THANK YOU AGAIN, TO VANISHINGACT


End file.
